1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a computer readable medium storing program, an image processing method, a method for producing a dynamic image, and a printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a computer readable medium storing program, an image processing method, a method for producing a dynamic image, and a printer for performing correction processing on the dynamic image including a plurality of frame images.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing on a dynamic image, such as a gamma correction, has had to be done manually by a user.
Since frame images of the dynamic image are different from each other, it is difficult for a user to set parameters for each of the frame images properly.